


Baby's Breath and Lilacs

by Polyworth (Jellibeebee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, aka: hashirama and madara adopt a bunch of orphans and live in domestic bliss, raising a family together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeebee/pseuds/Polyworth
Summary: Hashirama and Madara successfully built a village together, so the next logical step is to raise a family. How hard could that be?





	Baby's Breath and Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for domestic fics, especially the raising a family together type of fic. So I thought I'd take a crack at it, haha. I plan to have this sort of work as a drabble series that I add to whenever I have the inspiration.
> 
> Let me know either in the comments or send an ask to my tumblr (same username) if you have any ideas for prompts! :)

"They're going to hate me." Madara says for the seventh time since sunrise.

"They aren't going to hate you," Says Hashirama for the seventh time in return, stepping into his sandals at the doorway while Madara does the same. "They didn't hate you when we visited them last, I doubt they've suddenly changed their mind."

Madara scoffs. Hashirama smothers a laugh.

"What? Children are fickle. One day they like _natto_ , the next they don't." Madara steps out into the cheery summer morning, the sunlight pulling dark brown highlights to the surface of his hair. Gorgeous as always, Hashirama thinks dreamily.

The morning is clear and bright and full of promise--and Madara has compared himself to slimy fermented soybeans. A great start to the day, Hashirama is sure.

"You're way more palatable than _natto_." He grins cheekily while Madara's scowl looks like it could call down a thunderstorm at any moment "Well, at least when you're not making faces like that, you are."

" _ Hashirama! _ ”  

“Did I strike a nerve?” Hashirama dodges a cuff aimed for his temple and bursts out laughing, nearly skipping away from Madara and away from their home. A foot kicks him neatly in the center of his back, sending him sprawling into the dirt road and scattering a few early morning pedestrians.

“I’ll strike more than that if you don’t take this  _ seriously. _ ” Madara hisses, grinding his heel briefly against the small of hashirama’s back before he realizes people are staring. Hashirama laughter dwindles down into a sigh against his sleeve. By the time Hashirama has picked himself up and dusted himself off Madara’s flare of anger has deflated, leaving him pale and troubled around the eyes. Hashirama sobers and places a gentle hand on Madara’s shoulder.

“They’re going to love you.” He gives his shoulder a squeeze, and Madara looks over at him. For a brief, quiet moment Madara’s eyes are full of fear--fear of rejection, fear of helplessness, fear of an uncertain and soon to be entirely unpredictable future.

“And if you think about it, we’ve accomplished more impossible things together.” Hashirama smiles and makes a broad gesture that encompasses not only their peaceful village hidden in the leaves, but the home they share, the lives they’ve built around and with each other. “So raising a child shouldn’t be too hard in comparison, right?”

Something about that draws a dry chuckle out of Madara, who shakes his head but wears an unmistakable smile.

“Right. Alright-- let’s go bring our child home.”

Their hands find each other, intertwining effortlessly as they start down the road together.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst... I'm also looking for baby name suggestions! You can reply to the post I made here: http://littlebeebeebird.tumblr.com/post/173839522850/so-i-have-a-few-ideas-for-names-for-the-eventual or send me an ask at http://littlebeebeebird.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thank you in advance-- and thank you for reading!!  
> \--Bee


End file.
